All Around Me
by Hushed Affections
Summary: When her team is attacked and killed, Sakura is barely alive. With the end in sight will she finally get her heart's desire? One-shot...I don't own anything, never did, never will...


All Around Me-

The forest outside the Hidden Village of the Sound was quiet; one would have never known that a moment ago, a great battle had taken place amongst the ancient oaks and pines that encompassed the area.

Somewhere in the middle of this vast expanse was a small clearing that had just been the site of a great battle that had claimed the lives of many ninjas. The bodies were everywhere, scattered around the clearing and lying in various positions. Blood was everywhere, pouring from wounds and staining the brown earth red. Out of all the carnage, there was one person who was still alive.

A lone medic-nin attempted to stand up to access the damage. Unable to stand, she pulled her broken and injured body into a sitting position. The sun was beating down on her from up above, so she decided to move into the shade of a nearby tree. Dragging her weary body to the base of a huge pine tree, she was finally able to process what had happened. She had been sent on this mission along with a small group of ANBU to scout out the terrain on the outskirts of the Sound Village. Tsunade had assigned Sakura as the medic-nin on this mission, fearing that her skills would be needed.

Tsunade had been right, but unfortunately, all those who had needed her help had died… and she was dying too. Sakura knew that she had too much internal bleeding and that wasting her chakra would only quicken her demise, so she decided that she would wait for her heart to slowly stop beating. The poison that had seeped into her blood stream from the Sound ninjas kunais was starting to take affect.

Her eyes were slowly starting to become dark, as the poison was taking its time in making her blind. Her whole body was on fire as her breathing came in harsh pants. With her breathing labored, she started to get light headed as the lack of oxygen and blood in her body was starting to take its toll. Sakura thought back on everything that had happened in the five years since Sasuke had left and become a missing-nin. She had studied under Tsunade and become Konoha's best medic-nin, which was why she had been on this mission with the ANBU. A sudden burst of pain shot through the entire length of her body as she lost consciousness.

Sakura couldn't see anything except a dark shape that was standing a few feet in front of her. The figure was tall, and inch or two taller than her, standing over her and looking down into her clouded eyes.

_**My hands are searching for you**_

_**My arms are outstretched towards you**_

_**I feel you on my fingertips**_

_**My tongue dances behind my lips**_

_**For you**_

Sakura stretched her arms out in front of her as she desperately tried to call out to him, but her lips wouldn't move; the poison had rendered her tongue still and made her mute "Sasuke…please help me…" was all she could think as the figure knelt down and started to talk to her.

_**This fire rising through my being**_

_**Burning I'm not used to seeing**_

_**You**_

Sakura cried out as the pain became more and more intense. She could see flashes of white as the pain grew into this burning fire that was engulfing her lungs and chest. She tried desperately to stay alive as the figure in her dreams continued to call out to her, but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

_**I'm alive**_

_**I'm alive**_

"Sasuke." She managed to gasp as she closed her eyes, willing the pain away. When she opened her eyes, the figure was nowhere to be seen. Sakura quietly laughed at herself for believing that her poison-induced visions were real. She started to drift back into unconsciousness, when she her name being whispered…

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

Sakura swore that she could her someone calling her name, but the ringing in her ears was making it hard to tell. A strange sensation began to come over her as she caught the familiar scent of someone she hadn't seen in five years. His scent was making it hard to breath as it filled her nose and made her weak heart quicken.

"Sasuke…"

_**My hands float up above me**_

_**And you whisper you love me**_

_**And I begin to fade**_

_**Into our secret place**_

Sakura had the strange sensation that she was being lifted from the ground, floating in space as she heard Sasuke whisper…

"Sakura, I love you…"

Sasuke was starting to become frantic as began to shake Sakura into consciousness. She needed to stay awake, and he could feel her pulse starting to drop as he held onto her wrist. His heart ached as he heard her gasp in pain again. He needed to get help. He started to shake her again, all the while whispering words of encouragement.

"Please Sakura…you need to wake up…I love you…"

_**The music makes me sway**_

_**The angels singing say we are alone with**_

_**You**_

_**I am alone and they are too**_

_**With you**_

Sakura could hear him…he was all around her…

_**I'm alive**_

_**I'm alive**_

He was losing her…and there was no way he could stop it. Her injuries were too bad and there was no one who could help him. Sasuke felt the tears fall from his eyes as he began to watch the woman he was in love with die before his eyes.

_**And so I cry**_

_**The light is white**_

_**And I see you**_

Sakura's voice brought his attention back to her broken body that was draped across his lap.

"Sasuke…are you there?" she whispered as her cloudy eyes looked up at his face.

"Sakura, I'm right here…I love you…" he managed to choke out as he took hold of her pale hand. The smile that lit up her face was so beautiful…he could barely keep his thoughts together.

"I love you too…Sasuke" Sakura managed to get out before the pain overtook her yet again.

_**I'm alive**_

_**I'm alive**_

_**I'm alive**_

"Why did you leave me?" Sakura cried as the pain subsided.

"I did it to protect you…I killed Itachi and Orochimaru…please Sakura you have to live…I need you…" Sasuke said as he held her tighter.

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

Sasuke knew that he didn't have much time left, so he gathered up as much courage as he could and reached his hand into his pocket. Itachi's Vermilion Bird ring glittered in the fading sun. He knew this was his one chance to make it right…

_**Take my hand**_

_**I give it to you**_

_**Now you own me**_

_**All I am**_

"Sakura…will you marry me?"

_**You said you would never leave me**_

_**I believe you**_

_**I believe**_

"Yes…Sasuke…I love you…" Sakura whispered as Sasuke placed the ring on her finger. She smiled as he kissed her one last time before she closed her eyes forever. Sasuke sobbed as he held her close…

She was all around him…

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding onto what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healed**_


End file.
